


Yours (Changmin Side)

by fluffypurry



Series: Yours [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Married Couple, Missing Persons, Misunderstandings, Not that confident with this but still gonna upload it lol, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypurry/pseuds/fluffypurry
Summary: Changmin didn't tell Younghoon that he actually stayed at Juyeon's place. Younghoon has always thought that Changmin is cheating on him. After so long, they finally talk about it.





	Yours (Changmin Side)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part two of Yours...  
If you haven't read the first one aka Yours but Younghoon Side, I suggest to read it first!!
> 
> Happy reading!

It’s been a week since the last time he came home. Changmin panted after practicing a hard choreography. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Almost whole studio room’s wall is covered by mirror, it’s a nice thing since Changmin could see how every inch of his body moves to the music.

He’s alone in the room. Changmin sat on the floor before laying, not caring how sweaty he is. His round eyes stared at the ceiling. The bright lamp blurred his vision so he close them tight quickly.

Changmin laid for minutes, wondering what time is it. It must be late at night. Most of the students already left the studio, except him. He’ll sleep in a room provided by the tuition anyway, so being the last to left the studio isn’t new anymore for him.

The lean man groaned as he stand up. He walked to his bag that he keep at the corner of the room. He reached for his drink. A bottle of cold water went empty quickly as Changmin gulp it all in one go. He coughed at the end because he drank too fast.

Sound of his cough echoing in the silent studio. He wiped some water near his lips, silly him, he should’ve drink slowly. Changmin put down the empty bottle and took his phone from his bag. He turned it on and went surprised because Younghoon called him five times.

He froze seeing the amount of miscalls from his husband. Did something happened? Is Younghoon hurt? Changmin quickly called Younghoon back. It was received by Younghoon- drunk Younghoon.

“So you decided to call me back after ignoring me..?”

Changmin furrowed his brows as he try to understand what Younghoon said since he talk like a sulking little boy. “Are you drunk? You’re at home, right?”

“Mhmm, drunk? Am I drunk? Well I drank wine...”

“How much?” Changmin sighed, he scratched his head- well, if Younghoon drank more than he can, he’d definitely feel awful tomorrow, probably throwing up and things.

“Honestly I don’t know, I just pour pour pour them... and yes! I'm in the apartment, alone... ah, so lonely...”

“Ah, okay,” Changmin felt relieved. At least Younghoon is home, at the safe place where there’re no bad people to take advantages from drunk people. It almost happened to Younghoon though. His bag was almost stolen, glad he was helped by some middle aged man and it didn’t happen. That’s why he rarely drink outside except if he’s with Changmin.

“Changmin...”

“Um?”

“I miss you...”

Changmin smiled when he heard those words, “I miss you too, baby.”

“No- like, I miss you soooo much that it hurts me. I miss you more than anything, can’t you visit me tonight? Even for an hour or two?? Hnnng...”

“...” Changmin went silent for a minute, he smiled sadly, it’d cost too much to go home often. He already spent so much from Younghoon’s money to get in this tuition, he felt sorry that he can’t even take taxis and he even make sure not to spend so much on food, “Sorry, Younghoon.”

“Yeah, I can see that coming.”

“Sorry,” Changmin looked down. He bit his lips. He really owe Younghoon, a lot. Changmin wished to make him proud, but all he could do was repeatedly saying sorry. The weight on his shoulder adds every time he said sorry.

“Stop saying sorry...,” Younghoon’s voice was cracking. Changmin knew it was from holding his tears. Well shoot, it made him even sorry. He carried all the apologetic feeling in his chest, making his small figure feels too heavy. “Are you not sleepy yet?”

“Ah, right, kind of...” Changmin glanced at the clock once again. He gasped, “It’s 11pm! Younghoon, you should sleep!”

“I still want to talk to you...”

“But you should sleep, even though you’re not working tomorrow,” Changmin put down the phone onto a table and turned it into loud speaker. He talked as he put his belongings in his bag, ready to leave the studio, “Don’t forget to wash your face, brush your teeth, also- change your clothes to pajamas!”

“Hmph, you’re not my mom!”

Changmin stared at his phone, Younghoon blabbered on and on. He listened to everything until Younghoon sounded tired and finally went silent. Changmin cackled when Younghoon let out another 'Hmph!’

“Are you done, hm?”

“Are you really listening?! Ah, I’m so tired! Good night!”

The phone was abruptly ended by Younghoon after he himself shouted good night. Changmin blinked in confusion but then reached for his phone, he sighed. Younghoon has been excessively sulking lately.

Changmin put his bag on and turned everything off in the studio. He left the studio and walked to the room he always use to sleep. It’s a place provided by the tuition for those who study there to rest, but Changmin use it to sleep through the night instead. The tuition manager doesn’t seem to mind, so Changmin do it everyday. He could feel people's sympathy over him. There’s nothing to be sympathised about though.

Changmin almost jumped when his phone rang again in his hand. His favourite ringtone played loudly in the silent building. Who is it again? Younghoon? He looked at the screen and a little 'oh' came out of his mouth.

“Hello? Juyeon?”

“You just finished practicing don’t you?” Juyeon’s voice blended with the sound of footsteps, Changmin could hear pant between his words.

“Uh huh, what’s wrong?” Changmin kept on walking to the usual room. He stopped when he reach the room, a paper attached to the door.

“The staffs told me that they have to repair the room, you can’t sleep there until they finished..., I forgot to tell you, sorry.”

“Yeah, I just saw the announcement,” Changmin sighed. He bit his lips. He had to find place where to sleep. He listened to Juyeon’s pant through the phone, “There’s no way I can stay at hotel for days... maybe I should go to the sauna..., anyways, why are you panting so much?”

“I’m walking fast, silly,” Juyeon laughed. “I’m coming, don’t go anywhere, I’ll be there in 3 minutes!”

“Huh? What? Hey, don’t turn end the call!” Changmin almost shouted into his phone when Juyeon ends the call. He shook his head, feeling dizzy. Younghoon and Juyeon. Both really like to end their calls in sudden. Can’t they just end it after he finished talking?

Changmin glanced at the clock. It’s too late for him to take the bus home, it’ll be troublesome for him to sleep for some hours at home and wake up just to leave early too. He walked to the front building of the tuition.

Silence. Of course, no one's there except the security guard. He smiled to the guard. The sky is dark, glitter-like stars are shining, he took his time to enjoy the night view. From afar, someone ran, huffing while shouting his name, “Changmin!”

“Oh,” Changmin turned his head to the person that called him minutes ago. Sweat drops from Juyeon's jaw, he must’ve run really fast.

“I told you to stay inside and wait for me, why are you out here?” Juyeon coughed, he stared at the smaller boy in front of him. Changmin raised his brows, lips pouting.

“Why? I'm literally in front of the building? In front of!”

“A small baby must not wander around this late, you shall come with me!”

“I’m not a baby nor a child, you know...” Changmin shook his head. When he looked up, Juyeon is smiling at him, probably admiring how Changmin could be so cute without even trying. “I’m a fully grown up man!”

“Nevertheless, come with me,” Juyeon took Changmin’s hand in his own huge hand. Changmin was pulled by his hand, trying to match their footsteps. He frowned, but at least Juyeon’s hand is warm, so he let the latter held his hand.

“Where are we going?”

“To my place, of course,” Juyeon laughed when Changmin's face showed shocked expression. “You can sleep at my place for the time being. My bed is big, or maybe if you’re uncomfortable, I have extra bed...”

“H-huh? Seriously?” Changmin gasped, he peek on Juyeon’s face. “Are you pranking me...”

“Nah, of course not!” Juyeon flashed his sweet smile. Changmin smiled back. He thought to himself that he’s blessed to have Juyeon on his side. He’s the best friend that everyone needs. They walked fast to avoid the cold air tickling their nose and neck, it’s always better to be careful not to catch a cold than spending money on going to the doctor.

They reached Juyeon’s rather small place after minutes of walking. It’s not the first time for Changmin to come there, Juyeon often invited him to come to spend the day, play some games, drink, or sometimes eat together. He’s a talented cook, so Changmin is always glad to eat his cooking. First, it’s yummy. Second, free food!

“Make yourself at home!” Juyeon took his shoes off, followed by Changmin.

“May I use the bathroom?”

“Sure, sure.”

Changmin stepped into the bathroom to do his business and wash his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, smiling bitterly. Maybe if he has a decent job and plenty money to spend. His, not Younghoon’s. Maybe if he really have money, he can rent at least a small room to sleep, he wouldn’t have to sleep at someone else’s home. Well, there’s his apartment with Younghoon, but that’s too far. Changmin sighed. He felt like he’s a troublesome for everyone who’s dear to him.

When he walked out of the bathroom, Juyeon already prepared him the extra bed. Changmin changed his clothes while Juyeon is in the bathroom, probably washing his face and brushing his teeth. Changmin laid on the soft extra bed. It’s too soft that he giggled, happy to be able to laid on such bed.

He took his phone from his bag, wondering whether Younghoon is sleep already or not. He opened his phone, and there’s no message from his husband. He must’ve been sleeping. Changmin chew his lips as he randomly text him that he misses him. It’s true. Changmin misses Younghoon a lot lately.

Changmin looked at his sent text. He impulsively texted again that he will come home tomorrow, he doesn’t have any class for tomorrow anyway. He smiled at himself and turned his phone off. The sound of bathroom's door opened made him turn his head to look at Juyeon who’s wiping his face with a white towel.

He made himself comfortable on the bed while Juyeon made sure the door and windows are locked. Juyeon happily jumped to his own big bed. It doesn’t take so long to be sleepy. Changmin, almost asleep, he looked at Juyeon whose eyes are already closed.

“Juyeon...”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

.  
.

They spent the morning with eating Juyeon’s cooking. Changmin packed his bag right after washing the dishes to help Juyeon. The latter is currently preparing himself to go to the tuition. Juyeon eyed Changmin who looks busy with his bag.

“I thought you don’t have classes today?”

“I’m going home,” Changmin laughed before smiling. “I miss... Younghoon.”

Juyeon went silent. Changmin didn’t mind telling him about Younghoon, Juyeon already know about his relationship with Younghoon anyway. But Juyeon’s sudden mumble made him froze.

“Sometimes I wish you hadn’t married,” Juyeon mumbled under his breath. It could barely heard by Changmin. Looks like Juyeon doesn’t realize that he voiced out his mind either. The lean man looked down at his bag, not wanting to look at Juyeon's face. He didn’t expect Juyeon to say that at all. “I wish I'm the one who met you sooner.”

Changmin glanced at the wedding ring that’s circling his finger. He touched it. Younghoon. He felt bad for Juyeon but- he got Younghoon. Juyeon is no more than just a dear friend for him. No more.

“Juyeon-”

“Oh, you should go now if you want to catch the bus!” Juyeon looked at the ticking clock. The latter really avoid to talk about it. He smiled so wide with his cute lips, “You know where the bus stop is, right?”

“Of course I know...” Changmin stood up when he finished packing his bag. He put the bag on and walked to the front room, he wore his cute shoes that Younghoon bought for him on his birthday. Changmin looked back at Juyeon, “I’m going.”

“... have fun.”

.  
.

In the bus Changmin checked his phone. Younghoon had texted him back, spamming him with hearts and other emojis to show how happy he is. Changmin giggled. He looked at the window as he thought of his lover’s face. It won’t be so long until he can finally see Younghoon!

The lean man glanced at the clock in his phone. It’s 2pm. Younghoon must’ve had his lunch by now. Changmin did bought some tteokboki and ate it before taking the bus that directly go to the bus stop near their apartment. Changmin looked outside and wonder, maybe he should buy something for Younghoon.

Changmin got off from the bus two stop before the bus stop near their apartment. He smiled to himself as he entered a cake stop. Actually, there are also cake shops near the last bus stop. But this shop’s baking are totally yum, Younghoon often talked about the shop . He didn’t brought that much money so he only choose the small shortcake which has strawberries on top of it. Younghoon would love it.

He waited for another bus to come at the bus stop.

.  
.

Changmin entered the password of their apartment. It made a clicking sound. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. He stepped inside, the sound of Younghoon singing made him giggle. He took his shoes off and put it in the shoe rack neatly.

“Changmin!”

“Baby!”

Younghoon probably heard the latter came and hurriedly come to the front door. They hugged tight, Changmin kissed Younghoon’s cheek briefly.

“I missed you so much, ah but now, you’re finally home...” Younghoon mumbled when he received the cake box from Changmin.

“Sorry..., I missed you so much too! That’s why I came here, but I need to go tomorrow morning... Maybe so early that you haven’t awaken.”

Younghoon nodded, his lips pout made Changmin itch to kiss him again. So he did. Younghoon's pout changed into a shy smile. He looked flushed and leave Changmin to put the cake in the kitchen.

Changmin looked around, Younghoon never really changed anything. He thought there’ll be some addition in the apartment, at least a change of the fake flowers that Younghoon put in a vase beside the TV. He put his bag on the desk in their room.

“The cake... When do you want to eat it?”

Younghoon showed up at the door. Changmin turned his head to look at him. He tilted his head, “Up to you.”

“It looks delicious though... I want to eat it now.”

“Then- let’s eat!”

Younghoon's face lit just like a children. They ended up sitting on the dining table, facing each other with cake in the middle. The red strawberries on it made the cake cuter, Younghoon took his new camera that Changmin’ never seen before to shot the cake. He took some pictures of his husband either, Changmin gladly posed for him.

“Sorry, I only bought this small...” Changmin looked at the cake.

“I don’t mind. It’s just the two of us anyway, we can’t eat too much,” Younghoon cackled. “There’s no else here, some of my friends said that their children would be the ones who eat their cake. But for us, no children in the house, you know.”

“Oh, you want children?” Changmin grinned, he gazed at flushed Younghoon. His husband stuttered.

“N-no, that’s not what I meant...”

“You don’t want them?” Changmin tilted his head, puzzled. He knows Younghoon so well, he likes children. He even played with them or cooed at them when he saw mothers carrying their babies. Younghoon's ears were red, cheeks flushed.

“What? I didn’t say I don’t want children...,” Younghoon chew his lips, he played with the fork in his hand. “It must be tiring, but don’t you think world is just much better with children?”

“Let’s have them someday,” Changmin smiled, the conversation made him flushed too. “We need to know how adoption works though, I heard there’ll be some inspection to our apartment and things...”

“I’ll take care of that,” Younghoon looked at the cake, too shy to look at Changmin’s eyes. There’s some awkward silence between them, so Younghoon hold his fork and pointed at the cake with it. “Let’s eat?”

While eating, Younghoon took some pictures with his camera. The cake disappeared in just minutes. Changmin’s nose is smeared by the cake's cream. Younghoon teasingly smeared them on Changmin’s nose, which Changmin responded with smearing some cream on his cheek. They laughed together.

When night comes, after the dinner Changmin showered. Afterwards, he can’t find Younghoon in their room. He wondered. Younghoon usually is on the bed, scrolling his phone and laughing at some cute puppy videos online.

He walked to the kitchen, just to found Younghoon is there. Leaning at the counter, pouring his nth glass of wine. Changmin looked at him, confused, but then take a clean glass to join. Younghoon grinned seeing Changmin joins him. He sipped his wine slowly.

“You drink quite often lately, is this wine tastes that good?” Changmin poured some for himself, he looked at it and drink it.

“It’s sweeter than soju, I like it.”

“Well, you’re right,” Changmin nodded. He then looked at Younghoon’s reddened face. “Younghoon, don’t drink too much!”

“Hm...”

“How much did you drink?” Changmin poured for his second glass, he drank it slowly. He keep an eye on Younghoon. Judging from Younghoon’s flushed cheeks, he might be tipsy right now.

“Not sure,” Younghoon drink everything in his glass in a gulp. Changmin furrowed his brows. He put down his own glass, deciding to stop. Just in case Younghoon get too drunk, Changmin had to take care of him. Sometimes Younghoon drank too much, he isn’t aware of how much he drink.

“Younghoon, maybe you should stop after this glass,” Changmin crossed his arms, watching his husband pouted but of course, he kept on drinking. “Don’t make yourself wasted, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, I can’t take care of you.”

“Hmph, fine,” Younghoon put down the glass, he put the wine back at its place. “Let’s just sleep, I'm tired.”

Younghoon almost hit the dining table when he walked wobbly. Changmin gasped as he quickly pull Younghoon from the danger.

"Let me prince carry you," Changmin offered his tottering lover a carry, since Younghoon can't even walk straight.

"I thought it's called princess carry? You're silly." Younghoon laughed.

"Well, you're a prince," Changmin shrugged. "My prince."

Hearing that, Younghoon giggled. Changmin chuckled, Younghoon is actually very cute when he’s tipsy. He gets drunk easily, way much easier than Changmin. The lean man gets to see how he act, how he talk, how he get sensitive and talkative. He always listen to whatever Younghoon said.

Younghoon clung to Changmin, whining, “You said you wanted to carry me...”

Changmin looked at the older. He guess the reason that Younghoon has been excessively sulking is because he drank so much. Changmin quickly positioned himself carry Younghoon in his arms.

People would say he’s a lean man, that he got small figure. But Younghoon is actually lean too. Changmin is able to carry him on some occasions, like when Younghoon is tired or drunk.

Younghoon is a baby.

He giggled when he’s carried to the bedroom. Changmin didn’t waste time to quickly put Younghoon on the bed. The latter rolled on the bed, still laughing, while Changmin huffed and finally joins him seconds later.

They’re both silent. Younghoon seems sleepy. Changmin stared at him with a smile on his face. Younghoon’s eyelashes are falling prettily when he closes his eyes.

“Younghoon...”

“Um.”

“Oh, I thought you’re sleeping already.” Changmin played with Younghoon’s hair. The latter sighed softly.

“Changmin.”

“Yes?”

“You’ll leave again tomorrow morning when I sleep, won’t you?” Younghoon sounded half awake and half asleep. His voice was barely heard, it was just like a whisper. Changmin stopped playing with Younghoon's hair.

“Yeah...”

“Ah, I’ll be lonely again...” Younghoon mumbled. Changmin heart aches. It must be hard for Younghoon, to be lonely everyday. To live in this apartment by himself. No one to talk to, just going work and come home to eat dinner alone. Changmin was about to caress Younghoon’s cheek when Younghoon suddenly whispers, “I wish I was Juyeon, then I can see you everyday.”

Changmin felt like the time has stopped.

“Maybe if I was Juyeon, you’ll be happy whenever I cook. Maybe you’ll run towards me and smile so wide, just like you did to Juyeon.”

“Younghoon-”

Younghoon went silent. A soft snore could be heard, Changmin looked at his husband. Younghoon slept already. He blinked a few times after making sure that Younghoon really slept. Changmin rolled and face the ceiling.

What was it?

Changmin glanced at Younghoon again. He knew that Younghoon must be randomly talking when he's about to sleep, he’s rather tipsy anyway. But Changmin also knew that Younghoon wouldn’t lie, especially when he's in that condition. 

Was it just a lie or was it the truth untold?

.  
.

“I’m thinking to take a part-time job.”

“You?”

“Yeah, I need to make money so I could rent a small place to sleep, I can’t always stay at the tuition, and of course I can’t sleep at your place forever,” Changmin smiled a little at his friend. Juyeon nodded, agreeing with what Changmin just said.

After the breakfast, they don’t really have things to do so they just sit or lay down lazily. Juyeon is on his bed, scrolling through his phone. He yawns every once in a while. Changmin checked on the calendar. It has been more than a week since he came home.

“Maybe I should’ve go home today,” Changmin scratched his head. He frowns, “But there’ll be classes for tomorrow...”

“You miss home so much lately, don’t you think?” Juyeon looked at Changmin. He put down his phone to stare at the lean man. “Younghoon must’ve missed you too, why don’t you just go home? You can go without telling him. Make it as a surprise.”

“Should I?”

Juyeon nodded. Changmin stood up to take his bag and started to fill it with the things he need to go home. Nothing special though, he only put water bottle, money, etc. The usual things.

Juyeon eyed Changmin who is busy with his bag. He suddenly got up and take his bag too. He opened his wardrobe, “I’m thinking to visit my brother since weeks ago, his home is near your apartment... You don’t mind me going with you, right?”

Changmin cackled, “Of course not!”

.  
.

Changmin and Juyeon got off at the nearest bus stop with Changmin and Younghoon’s apartment. Juyeon's brother doesn’t live at apartment though, so they’ll part ways in the middle. They walked side by side, sometimes laughing as they chattered.

“Oh right, I want to buy milk and things... Can you wait for me? I'll be fast,” Changmin left Juyeon at the street. He went in to the small convenience store. Juyeon looked at his back that disappears as the convenience store's door closes.

Juyeon looked up at the sky before looking around and see a tall building some hundred meters away. The apartment is visibly seen by him, it won’t be so long till they part ways.

“Juyeon?”

“Huh?” Juyeon turned his head, he found Younghoon smiling awkwardly at him. Younghoon is looking comfortable and sweet in his sweaters. He wore specs, making his face more charming than ever. Juyeon's heart swell, no wonder Changmin fell in love with the latter.

“I never thought that we'd bump into each other here,” Younghoon bowed, which Juyeon followed afterwards. They looked at each other. It was so awkward for both of them.

“Yeah, I'm here with Changmin. We often go around together lately...”

“Huh? How so?” Younghoon looked surprised.

“Well, Changmin has been staying at my place for more than a week,” Juyeon tried to remember when did Changmin started sleeping at his place. He tapped his chin. “Today he suddenly wants to-“

“Excuse me, he what?”

“He’s been... staying at my place?” Juyeon talked slow when he noticed Younghoon's expression slowly change from smiling to dumbfounded.

“Huh...”

“Changmin didn’t tell you?” Juyeon was surprised himself. He didn’t expect that from Younghoon. Guess Changmin doesn’t tell his husband everything. As Juyeon wanted to explain, a cute voice distracted them.

“Sorry for making you wait! Eh? Younghoon?”

Younghoon looked away from Changmin, not wanting to see his face. He suddenly ran away from Juyeon and Changmin. Thousands of questions filled Changmin’s head, he looked back and forth at Younghoon that slowly getting far as he run and Juyeon’s face that looked surprised as well.

“H-huh?” Changmin started to get panic. He looked at Juyeon, “Sorry, I need to- oh my god, Younghoon!”

Changmin ran to catch Younghoon, leaving Juyeon alone and speechless. Juyeon can’t process what just happened, he stood there for a minute.

The lean man keep running. He could see Younghoon from afar, he’s entering the apartment building. Changmin ran faster than Younghoon though, he could catch him right at the front of their apartment door while Younghoon is opening it.

“Younghoon? What happened?” Changmin tried to hold his husband’s arm. The older brushed him off. They both entered their apartment. The door was slammed.

Younghoon dashed to the bedroom. Changmin threw his bag and the plastic from the convenience store on the sofa before coming to the bedroom too. Younghoon sat at the corner of the bed, he keep looking away from Changmin.

“Younghoon...” Changmin tried to make his husband faces him. He gently shake Younghoon’s shoulder as he sat beside him. Younghoon finally looked back at Changmin, his eyes water.

“Do you know that I pity myself?” Younghoon smiled a little though tears are slowly streaming down from his eyes. “I miss you everyday, almost every hour. I spend my nights watching the TV alone, I drink bottles of wine to make me at least forget that this place is so cold without you.”

Changmin didn’t dare to open his mouth. He wanted to cry either. He can’t bear seeing Younghoon cry.

“I kept telling myself that you’re diligently chasing your dream, that I should be okay to be left alone here. But Juyeon said you’ve been sleeping at his place for more than a week,” Younghoon wiped his own tears, he sniffles. “It made me wonder, are you keeping secrets from me? Juyeon seems to know everything about you while me- I don’t even know where you’re sleeping at night...”

“Younghoon...”

“I really wish I was Juyeon,” Younghoon stared at Changmin, tears falling from his eyes. “I felt extremely insecure, you seem to like him more than me, maybe if we hadn’t meet you would’ve be with him-”

Changmin stopped Younghoon from talking by pulling him into a hug. Younghoon must’ve been holding back all this time. “Baby, I'm sorry for everything. I've made you lonely and sad but I didn’t know that, sorry...”

Younghoon pouted, he furrowed his brows and blinked a lot, hoping that it could make the tears stop.

“I didn’t meant to hide things, I just don’t want you to worry about me...,” Changmin release their hug and cupped Younghoon’s cheeks. The older stopped crying, but his face red. Especially his nose. Changmin caressed Younghoon’s cheeks while he cupped them. “Let’s talk for today, I promise I'll tell you everything. You can tell me your worries too.”

Younghoon only nodded. Changmin let Younghoon walked out from their room to wash his face first. The younger waited patiently. Changmin laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, feeling bad because he had made Younghoon cry.

It's his fault anyways, for not telling Younghoon everything because he’s too scared to burden him.

As he looked at the ceiling, Younghoon came in. He joined Changmin on the bed, lying right beside him. They were both silent, the only thing that could be heard was their breath. Changmin tilted his head to face Younghoon.

“Can I start now?”

“Um hum.”

Younghoon rolled his body to face Changmin. They stared at each other, Changmin smiled a little as he took Younghoon’s hand in his, “You know that I sleep at the tuition, right?”

“Yeah...”

“That room is currently under repair, so I don’t have any place to sleep, Juyeon told me to stay at his place,” Changmin sighed, he then looked at Younghoon with a bitter smile.

“Why didn’t you tell me, I can find a place for you...”

“I-” Changmin looked at Younghoon’s worried face, he shook his head. “I can’t bring myself to tell you. You’ve given me so much, you paid for my tuition, you're the one who's taking care of this apartment, you paid every bills while you work so hard for your money. Seriously, I'm so sorry I can’t give you anything yet...”

“I work hard so that I can spend those money for us,” Younghoon whispered. Changmin pouted hearing the word 'us'. He didn’t pout because he dislike the idea, he pouted to prevent his watery eyes letting go its teardrops.

“Actually, I'm thinking to get a part-time job.”

“Oh?” Younghoon looked surprised at first, but then he quickly smiles. “Well, if that’s what you want I'll support you. Be sure to choose a job with nice environment though.”

Changmin nodded. Silence. Younghoon suddenly gets closer to Changmin, he hugged his husband and burrowed his face to Changmin's neck.

“Changmin...”

“Yes?”

“I’m really jealous with Juyeon,” Younghoon began to talk, face still burrowed to Changmin’s neck. “He’s gorgeous. Not gonna lie, I think he’s so good looking and I can’t help but to wonder whether you have a crush on him...”

Changmin shook his head, he looked down to kiss Younghoon's hair locks. The younger then pulled his love's chin, making Younghoon's face is just inches away from his own. “I love you baby, my one and only.”

“But you saved Juyeon’s number as My Dear Juyeon in your phone...”

“Ah that- It was because he sang My Dear when we met for the first time at the tuition. Do you know that song? I wrote that as his name to make it easier for me to remember who is Juyeon..., it was hard for me to memorize each people's name there” Changmin gasped, “How come you know I saved him as that?”

“Well, I accidentally saw it..,” Younghoon pouted, but a smile slowly formed on his lips. He looked relieved. “Thanks god, I really thought you were cheating on me...”

“Hm? How dare you thought that I would cheat...” Changmin whines, he pinched Younghoon’s cheeks. They giggled. Younghoon tilted his head to kiss Changmin while he’s still giggling a little.

They were just kissing lazily for minutes, neither wants to stop but both are too tired to take if even further. Changmin pushed Younghoon away to make him stop, but his husband didn’t want to.

“Younghoon-“ Changmin talked in between their kisses. Younghoon only blinked as a response. “I want to... promise you...”

Changmin tried to find Younghoon’s pinky finger, when he found it he gently intertwined it with his. Younghoon stopped and pulled back to see his fingers. Their wedding rings reflects the light from their bedroom lamp. Beautiful. It was like those rings were shining.

“I am yours. My heart forever will be yours. Pinky promise.”

“My heart is yours too, forever. Pinky promise.”

They smiled at their pinky promise. After a while, Changmin released their intertwined fingers and held Younghoon’s hand instead. He giggled at himself, “This reminds me with something.”

“What?”

“I, Ji Changmin, take you Kim Younghoon to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part.”

“Oh my god,” Younghoon laughed. Changmin beamed to see Younghoon’s all smiling again. Changmin went silent for a moment before abruptly jump out of the bed. “Changmin?”

“I almost forget about the milk and cut fruits!”

“Milk? What milk?”

“I bought milk and cut fruits from the convenience store for us, oh my god I threw them on the sofa!”

Younghoon snorted hearing that. Changmin glanced at his husband, he could see Younghoon's pretty smile. Changmin felt so glad. His baby is now smiling again. Younghoon’s smile is everything that matters.

.  
.

The sound of music echoed in the studio room. Changmin eyed the reflection of himself in the mirror, wanting to make sure that he didn’t make mistake at all. It was late at night, and Juyeon is the only one who’s still in the studio. He finished practicing and is just sitting near their bag.

“Changmin you got a call, it must be Younghoon.”

Changmin stopped dancing. He didn’t heard his phone rang because the music was so loud. He ran to turn the music off before coming to Juyeon. The latter handed his phone, “Thanks!”

Changmin looked at his phone and a bright smile developed on his lips as he read the name of the caller. He grinned because Younghoon was jealous of Juyeon’s contact name, but he never ask the name of his number saved as.

‘The Love of My Life'.

Changmin smiled at himself as he receive the call and greet his husband excitedly, “Hi baby!”

**Author's Note:**

> And... That's it.
> 
> Dedicated for @httptbz for requesting a happy ending!!!
> 
> How was it? I'm not 'that' confident with Changmin Side but i really hope it's not bad.. or is it? Aaah sorry ;; but THANK YOU FOR READING!!
> 
> Anyways, you can find me on twt! I'm @purryaong  
I swear i don't bite!! I'm thinking to write a series again, please look forward to it ><


End file.
